bardic_collegium_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rye Whiskey
Rye Whiskey is a traditional tune with custom lyrics. The tune example is sung by the band The Pirates Charles. Original Lyrics I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry, If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and die Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die I'll tune up my fiddle and rosin my bow I make myself welcome, wherever I go Beefsteak when I'm hungry, red booze when I'm dry Dubloons when I'm hard up and religion when I die They say I drink whiskey, my money's my own And them that don't like me, can leave me alone Sometimes I drink whiskey, sometimes I drink rum Sometimes I drink brown ale and other times none I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry, If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and die Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die But if I get boozey, my whiskey's my own And them that don't like me, can leave me alone Jack o' Diamonds, Jack o' Daniel's I know you of old You've robbed me poor pockets of silver and gold Oh whiskey, you villain, you've been my downfall You've kicked me, you've cuffed me, but I love you for all If the ocean were whiskey and I was a duck I'd dive to the bottom and drown to get drunk I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry, If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and die Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die My foot in a stirrup, her scarf in my hand I pray thee sweet Lillie, she'll find a good man Her parents don't like me, they say I'm too poor Unfit and unworthy to enter her door Sweet milk when I'm hungry, rye whiskey when dry If a tree don't fall on me, I'll live 'till I die I'll buy my own whiskey and make my own stew And when I get drunk all, it's because of you I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry, If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and die Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die I'll drink my own whiskey and finish your wine Some ten thousand bottles I've killed in my time I've no wife to quarrel, no babies to bawl The best way of livin's with no wife at all On M____ mountain I wander alone I'm drunk as the devil, oh, leave me alone You may boast of your wisdom and brag of your blood We'll both be forgotten in the wake of the flood I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when I'm dry, If things don't get better, I'll lay down and die Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I sigh If I've run out of rye whiskey I might as well die Rye whiskey, rye whiskey, rye whiskey I cry If you don't give me rye whiskey I surely will die.... Custom Lyrics I'll eat when I'm hungry, I'll drink when l'm dry, If the hard times don't kill me, I'll lay down and die. Rye whisky, rye whisky, Rye whisky, I cry, If you don't give me rye whisky, I surely will die. I'll tune up my fiddle, And I'll rosin my bow, I'll make myself welcome, Wherever I go. Beefsteak when I'm hungry, Red liquor when I'm dry, Gold when I'm hard up, And gods when I die. They say I drink whisky, My money's my own; And them that don't like me, Can leave me alone. Jack o' diamonds, jack a' daniels, I know you of old, You've robbed my poor pockets Of green and of gold. But if I get boozy, My whisky's my own, And them that don't like me, Can leave me alone. You may boast of your knowledge An' brag of your sense, 'Twill all be forgotten A hundred years hence. I'll drink my own whiskey, I'll drink my own wine Some ten thousand bottles I've killed in my time Oh, whisky, you villain, You've been my downfall, You've kicked me, you've cuffed me, But I love you for all. Category:Sea Shanty Category:Sea Chanty Category:Songs with custom lyrics Category:Songs